my guys
by girsawasquirrel
Summary: a/n: i never intended to put this story up. I sat at my computer and started randomly writing. this is my first qaf story. you may judge all you want...but no flamers please. story: Emmett's nephew comes to live with him. But why is Justin jealous?


His name was Kevin Kimball and he had the cutest southern accent. He was 16. His uncle is Emmett Honeycutt. And he was the next Brian Kinney.

Ever since Kevin came out to his parents that he was gay, at the age of 13. Every summer he was shipped off to visit his gay diva uncle Emmett on Liberty Ave. He didn't mind, though. He aspired to be like his uncle and his friends. He knew everyone one of them. Ted, Michael, Brian, Lindsey, Mel, and even Deb and Vick. The last time he'd seen everyone Lindsey was pregnant, and Kevin ended up on his back under the 4 males. But this time was different there was a new person, actually two new persons. One was named Justin Taylor and the other was Ben. His arrival was kept secret so he could surprise everyone. And this time he was moving in.

------

_That night at Babylon:_

Emmett and Kevin walked into Babylon, without waiting in line, and found the group.

"What you haven't croaked yet Kinney?" Kevin smiled as Brian turned around glaring, that is until he saw him.

"Well if it isn't the little gay boy" Brian smiled.

"There's nothing little about me, you should know" Kevin winked as Brian pulled him into a hug.

"Ew! I don't want to hear about you fucking my nephew" Emmett made a face, and Kevin giggled.

"Super Mike!" He gave Michael a hug.

"Teddy!" He smiled finishing off his hugs.

"Does my mom know your here?" Michael asked.

"No! I wouldn't be here right now if she did" Kevin smiled. He looked around, it's been too long since he'd last been here.

"Comeon, Kimball" Brian grabbed his hand dragging him out onto the dance floor. Just then Justin joined the group to hear Emmett say,

"Well we won't see them til' morning" He said to Ted and Michael.

"See who?" Justin asked following their gazes.

"Brian and Kevin" Emmett sighed.

"Whose Kevin?" Justin asked.

"My nephew he's coming to live with me, but this isn't the first time he's been here. He comes up ever summer since he was 13 and came out to his parents, he's dad is a homophobic prick. The first day, every time he comes to visit Brian will take him home.." Emmett said

"And fuck his brains out" Ted finished.

"Pretty much that's Brian's first official lover, the only guy I've ever seen Brian really kiss." Michael smirked. He still didn't like Justin.

"How old is he?" Justin asked watching Brian and Kevin grinding agaisnt eachother.

"16, he'll be 17 in a couple weeks. Looks like your mom gets to throw him a party like she wanted" Emmett smiled at Michael and they both laughed. Deb absolutly loved Kevin, he was her HoneyBunches.

"16?! And he's aloud in here?" Justin asked a hint of jealousy lacing his voice. Kevin and Brian chose this moment to come back to the group.

"I think I will take this sexy young man and welcome him back" Brian smirked as he pulled Kevin against his body.

"I can't believe i'm letting my nephew get fucked by one of my friends" Emmett rolled his eyes as he hugged Kevin, kissing his cheek. "See you guys tomorrow morning"

"At the diner bright an early" Kevin smiled and giggled at Brian's groan. "Ok, not too early".

And with that Kevin was getting dragged away by Brian, not that he minded.

"Don't you think he acts alittle whorish for his age" Justin asked taking a drink of his beer. Michael's eyes got wide and Ted put a hand on Emmett's shoulder.

"Look, honey, I know your jealous of him, but don't hate. He gets enough shit at home, which is why he left. I don't want him getting no shit here. Got it?" Emmett did the head thing and turned away from Justin. He stuck up for his nephew, that boy has had the worst life. After a couple hours of dancing with Michael and Ted, Emmett decided to head home, which ment hot steamy sex with Ted.

------

_Meanwhile at the loft:_

It didn't take long for things to heat up. Mouths were moving against eachother and hands were roaming. Kevin had forgotten there reason to keep his shirt on until it came off and he heard Brian mutter,

"Fucking bastard, he did this to you before you could leave didn't he?" Brian was beyond pissed. Kevin just nodded, looking at the floor.

"Why baby boy?" Brian asked wrapping his arms around Kevin.

"Because he found my pictures I keep from when I come here. Like the one of all of us, the whole family" Kevin smiled "And then the one from Vic's birthday, were I was kissing your cheek. He found them and hit me and told me I was a worthless fag and that I should die" By the end Kevin couldn't stop the tears.

"Does Emmett know?" Brian asked already knowing the answer. Kevin shook his head.

"Help me forget, please, if only for tonight" Kevin looked up at Brian, the older man knowing what he was asking for. And that night Kevin forgot everthing, even his name.

------

The next morning Kevin woke to find himself in Brian's arms. His head on the older mans shoulder, he was laying on the side that wasn't bruised. Talking about bruises he ran his hand over his neck, where the biggest hickey he'd ever had was.

"Admiring my handy work?" Brian chuckled, his eyes barely open.

"I like mine better" Kevin smirked, rolling over to his back before whining "You bastard I won't be able to sit today!" He smiled swatting Brian's arm. Brian was about to retort before his phone rang.

"Hi auntie Em" He smirked answering, already knowing it was Emmett. After a matter of seconds the phone call was over.

"Your auntie Em wants us at the diner pronto" Brian groaned but got up anyways. He started towards the bathroom until a grunt caught his attention. He turned around to see Kevin trying to get off the bed.

"I could use some help Kinney!" Kevin smiled as he tried standing. Finally after getting his laughing out Brian picked up bridal style before setting him on the floor.

"Better?" Brian asked as he watched Kevin straiten out his back.

"A little" Kevin smiled until he saw where Brian's eyes were looking at. "I'm fine Brian I...."

Before Kevin couldn't finish his sentence he felt the wave of nausia hit and ran into the bathroom as best as he could. Brian walked in to find him bent over the toilet, puking.

"What's the matter babyboy?" Brian asked once Kevin was finished.

"It's nothing" Kevin said leaning against the wall opposite the toilet.

"Don't lie to me, you puked last night too. You have to tell Emmett about this later" Brian said leaning against the door frame looking down at the boy.

"I know" Kevin grimiced "Let's just get that shower in, yeah?" He smiled. Brian smirked.

"Yea, you should get that cum off your legs" He joked. Kevin mock-glared and smiled.

"You know, I wouldn't let water hit those scratches just yet" Kevin giggled.

------

An hour later they were dressed, finally, and were headed to the diner.

"I'm afraid" Kevin said staring out the window.

"Of what Emmett will say?" Brian looked at the younger out of the corner of his eyes.

"No, of Deb. I've been here since last night and I didn't she her first. Then she'll smack you in the back of the head for keeping locked in your sex chambers all night, then she'll say something along the lines of 'what the fuck happend to your neck?' and then Ted will say something like 'did you fall and Brian caught you with his mouth?'" Kevin smiled.

"You wonna bet?" Brian smirked.

"How much?" Kevin finally looked at the older man.

"Thousand"

"Brian you know I don't have that kinda money" Kevin pouted.

"Well then you can pay me with your body" Brian said, it wasn't a question.

"Ooo, I can show you my new gymnastics moves" Kevin smiled and winked at Brian. Seeing where they were he jumped out of the car and ran towards the diner, before Brian could keep him in the car any longer.

When he entered the diner everyone was there, the whole family. Deb was taking there orders he smiled, and started humming. He started humming a tune he knew would get Deb's attention.

"Who the fuck is humming that?! That fuckin' jeepers creepers" She said turning around to look nearly dropping the tray she had in her hands, she set it down quickly yelling,

"HONEYBUNCHES!" Deb screamed launching herself at him. Kevin smiled hugging her back.

"I missed you too, Deb!" He smiled.

"What are you doin' here? It's not the summer!" She asked after finally regrouping herself.

"I, uh, I ran away" He said biting his lip. "I've come to live with Emmett" He smiled a little.

"Ran away?! That dick just doesn't know when to stop does he?" She asked reffering to his dad.

"No" Brian answered her, walking in. "He really doesn't"

"What the fuck happened to your neck?" Deb finally asked. "Did you fall..."

"And Brian caught you?" Ted asked. The out of no where Deb hit Brian,

"That's for keeping him to yourself last night" She smiled then hugged Kevin again.

"I so WIN!" Kevin smiled up at Brian. Brian rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Kevin's waist. All of sudden Miley's song 'Party in the USA' starting blaring.

"Hello?" Kevin asked.

"BLAKE!" He smiled big, **she **was his best friend.

"I miss you too!" He bit his lip.

"So your still coming?!"

"Fo sho fo sho!" He giggled then closed his cell.

"What?" He asked looking around, every one was looking at him.

"Well who was it?!" Deb asked.

"It t'was Blake!" Kevin smiled.

"Is she coming down?"

"Yeah, but she, uh, she'sgonnabe8monthspregnantwithmybaby" He said biting his lip.

"WHAT?!" Everyone, and i mean it, said in unison.

"I said Blake is coming down and that she is 8 months pregnant with my baby?" He aked trying to walk away, but Brian tightend his arms around him.

"**You** fucked a **girl**?" He asked into his ear. Kevin couldn't help the little shiver that went down his spine. Brian's voice was so sexy when he was jealous.

"Y..yeah?" Kevin said quitely.

"Honey...when, uh did this happen? I mean I know it was 8 months ago, but why?" Emmett asked.

"Um well I told her I wanted kids or atleast one. And she was like I do too, I wish you were straight so we could have a kid together. And I was all like, well if you want we could...so we, uh, did it. And now she is preggers!" He tried to smile, but Emmett's eyebrows were up.

"What's the rest of the story?" His uncle smirked, Kevin bit his lip.

"That we were drunk and high at the time?" He asked and a chorus of 'i knew it's and 'thats what i thought's were heard.

"So you got fucked up then fucked your best**girl**friend?" Kevin could hear the smirk in Brian's voice.

"Yeah, kids say the darnest things, huh?" He smiled pathetically, once again trying to get away from Brian. But the older man pulled him back against him again.

"Brian!" He whined "I'm hungry!"

"I am too, but not for food"

"Goodness when are you **not** horny?!" Kevin asked finally getting free and walking over to everyone. Deb took his order and Kevin gently sat down next to his uncle.

"Rough night?" Ted asked when Kevin made a face. He nodded his head, then looked up smiling at everyone. It took only a few seconds for him to start up a conversation between himself, Mel, and Lindsey. All talking about Gus and how life was. While he was doing this Brian was quitely telling Emmett about the bruises on Kevin's side and how he's been puking. At this moment Kevin's stomach started acting up, he ran to the bathroom as fast as he could, just barely making it. Emmett followed after him.

"Honey are you ok?" Emmett asked rubbing his back. Kevin nodded, but Emmett knew he was lying.

"What's the matter with me?" Kevin cried, hugging his knees. Emmett, wiped away tears at seeing his nephew like this, hugged Kevin, pulling him close.

"I don't know baby" He said rocking the younger boy and running a hand threw his hair. "But maybe it has something to do with those bruises?"

Kevin nodded running his hand over the covered bruises.

"Let me see them" Emmett more demanded then asked. Kevin slowly lifted up his shirt to reaveal his bruised body. He was bruised from his stomach going over the right side of his body and to his back. The boy was black and blue all over. All In a few seconds heard the gasps and 'fuckin' dick' 'ohmygod' 'someone needs to teach that fuckin' hick a lesson' and a growl....from Brian....who was seeing these bruises for the third time. Then Kevin passed out. simply as that. Emmett caught him, Deb called 911, and Ted insisted that he was in the ambulence with Emmett, for moral support and because Kevin was like a nephew he would never have.

_At the Hospital_

Everyone was at the hospital, except Brian of course. He hated them. They all knew this. When Kevin woke up he didn't expect Brian to be there, but he looked anyways. The doc said he had internal injuries, no bleeding, but a lot of bruised organs. He would have to be in the hospital for a day or two. Which he hated. He didn't want to. He wanted to be at home with his uncle.

"It smells" He whined.

"I know, but they say you have to stay for atleast one day" His uncle tried.

"Can I text?"

"No"

"Can I have my Ipod Touch?!"

"If you say the magic word"

"PWEASE UNCLE EMMETT!" Kevin smiled.

"Ok, where is it?"

"....Brian's bedroom floor" Emmett just rolled his eyes.

"Of course, I'll go get that now and you...just....just watch some t.v!" Emmett handed him the remote.

"Yes, BBC" Kevin smiled.

"I'll be right back Honey" Emmett kissed his nephew's forehead before leaving.

_Brian's Loft_

Emmett knocked on the door a few times. FIve minutes later he was starting to get impatient and was about to open the door himself when Justin walked out pulling on his shirt.

"I can be a little whore, too" He smiled walking down the stairs. Emmett turned and saw Brian standing at the door.

"Your suck a fuckin pig" He shook his head pushing past the naked man.

"What are you doing?" Brian asked grabbing some pants and putting them on.

"Grabbing Kevin's ipod. So instead of visiting a boy that has been in love with you since he first saw you, you stay home a fuck a whore?" Emmett grabbed the ipod and looked at Brian.

"Stay away from my nephew Brian. He deserves so much better then you" Emmett shook his head leaving the loft. A very surprised Brian starring at where Emmett was just standing.

**a/n: so this wasn't really gonna be posted, I just randomly started writing. but i thought i would put it up for judgement. its not done yet. tell me what you think?**


End file.
